zombiesrunfandomcom-20200214-history
Nitroglycerin
The baby's coming and there's no time to lose getting to the hospital, but life is determined to throw every possible obstacle in your way. Cast * Maxine Myers * Paula Cohen * Dr Lobatse * Sam Yao * Janine De Luca * Jody Marsh * Moonchild Plot Take A Noisemaker Everyone jumps into action as Maxine goes into labour. You and Jody arrive back in time to deliver Paula's cage. Dr Lobatse has some bad news - the baby might be sick and needs urgent care. Worse news, Mullins is under attack and can't send a helicopter! Get Her Away From Here With everyone involved in the birth en-route to the hospital in a van you're running behind to keep zoms away. An explosion flips the car and plans have to change. You and Sam remove Paula from the crash area. Draw Those Zombies Away Paula's quickly going grey, and the only way to secure her is to tie her to a tree. Jody can't meet Janine's request for backup as Abel is now under attack, and even worse, zombies are incoming. Draw Those Zoms Away Too You take your noisemaker and try to draw the zombies away from everyone else while they do their best to have a family moment. Jody delivers some more bad news - New Canton are under attack too. There'll be no help coming. Lure Them To The Bridge You pick up a second pack of zoms and lead them away. Dr Lobatse talks Janine and Maxine through the birth. Paula's barely still with you, and requests your help, so you ditch the zoms in the river and go to her. This Is Exciting Paula reminds you and Sam of your promise as Maxine goes into the second stage of labour. More zombies are on their way and you and your noisemaker are needed again. As you head off you're joined by a familiar voice - it's Moonchild. Transcript JODY MARSH: We’ve got it! We’re here! PAULA COHEN: I can’t tell you what this means. JODY MARSH: It’s not the nicest thing, P. MAXINE MYERS: It doesn’t have to be pretty. It’ll keep Paula contained without her being able to harm herself or others. That’s the main thing. PAULA COHEN: It doesn’t matter if I harm myself. MAXINE MYERS: Not now, honey. Not now. I – oh! SAM YAO: Another one? Where’s our bloody chopper? Where the hell is it? MAXINE MYERS: It’s fine. It’s fine, Sam. We have plenty of time to get to Whitebridge. The maternity suite is expecting us, and if we have to do it here… women have given birth successfully for centuries without medical intervention. KEFILWE LOBATSE: Maxine! Paula! I’m so glad I caught you. You need to take this data with you to Whitebridge. MAXINE MYERS: What is it? KEFILWE LOBATSE: I missed something! Oh, sweetness, I’m so sorry! This heart reading here, Veronica spotted it. MAXINE MYERS: Oh, good grief. SAM YAO: What is it? KEFILWE LOBATSE: This is suggestive of a congenital heart defect. A hole in the heart. It’s not certain, but I’ve radioed Whitebridge. They will prep a specialist team in case the baby needs immediate intervention. SAM YAO: What? Is the baby going to be okay? MAXINE MYERS: The baby will be fine, Sam. It’s a precaution. We can’t be sure this is serious until the baby’s born. JANINE DE LUCA: Runner Four, check where the chopper is. Stress the urgency. JODY MARSH: Right, on it. KEFILWE LOBATSE: Doctor Myers, you’re five centimeters dilated, progressing well. I can’t believe I missed that reading! I checked and double checked the figures. MAXINE MYERS: We all missed it. It happens. PAULA COHEN: Oh, Maxie. JANINE DE LUCA: Doctor Cohen, please step back. Your seroconversion is so advanced, even your sweat may now be contagious. We must get you into your containment facility. Runner Four, do you have an update? JODY MARSH: Yeah. I’ve just had a message from Mullins. They can’t send a helicopter. They say they’re under attack! MAXINE MYERS: Oh, good grief! JANINE DE LUCA: We’ll take the van. I shall drive. Runner Five, I’ll need you to run interference. Draw any zoms away from the vehicle. Doctor Cohen, Doctor Myers, Mister Yao, get onboard that van. Runner Five, take a noisemaker and go, now! JODY MARSH: Okay, okay. Is that – yes. That’s the on switch. Good. Right, uh. Runner Five, I can see you on the camera feed thingy. You’re a little behind the van, and you’ve got a few zoms on your tail, but they’re just shamblers. Good. Sam, the van looks – it’s fine, no zoms surrounding it – maybe slow down a little bit? There’s a lot of debris on the road. SAM YAO: You’re telling me. There’s been two overturned cars and three fallen trees so far. I hate being away from Abel. Is it normally like this? JODY MARSH: I don’t think so. I’ve got Lobatse here for you, Maxine. MYERS shouts KEFILWE LOBATSE: Just remember your breathing, Doctor Myers. The breathing will help. JANINE DE LUCA: Also, if you could perhaps squeeze my hand a little less hard… MAXINE MYERS: I don’t think I can! shouts JANINE DE LUCA: Alright, Doctor Myers, squeeze away. Take it. JODY MARSH: And how’s Paula? PAULA COHEN: I’m fine, Jody. I haven’t turned yet. JODY MARSH: But you are - PAULA COHEN: Still locked up? Yes. Securely in the containment unit you collected for me. SAM YAO: How are you, like, feeling? When I locked you in, you looked - PAULA COHEN: I’m going to be there for the birth of my child, Sam. Nothing is going to stop me from being here for that. SAM YAO: Yeah, course you are. passengers scream JODY MARSH: What the hell was that? Was that a bomb? An IED? SAM YAO: I think – I don’t know! The van’s turned over. Maxine! Maxine, are you okay? The baby! MAXINE MYERS: I’m fine. The baby’s startled, but I can still feel movement. I’m just - the contractions have got a lot stronger! COHEN coughs Paula! Paula, where are you? PAULA COHEN: The containment unit – the door’s come off. I’m free! coughs JODY MARSH: Okay, I’m sending Owen to pick you up, but you need to get Paula contained now! JANINE DE LUCA: Runner Five, back to the van. Sam, you and Five take Paula. Get her away from here. Take these medical restraints and find a way to secure her. SAM YAO: But Maxine needs us! JANINE DE LUCA: I’ll take care of Doctor Myers. Doctor Cohen may be minutes away from turning. Get her away from here right now! COHEN coughs SAM YAO: Five, quickly, over here. Paula’s not – she’s - PAULA COHEN: I may be about to turn into a zombie, Sam, coughs but I can still speak for myself. SAM YAO: Yeah, I know, I know. I – oh God, what are we going to do? PAULA COHEN: We’re going to keep calm, and you and Five are going to help me to sit down against that tree, and use those restraints to secure me. coughs Maxie, can you hear me? MAXINE MYERS: I hear you, my darling PAULA COHEN: I’m right here. I’m not going anywhere until this baby is born. I’m not going anywhere, whether I like it or not, actually. Ooh, steady, Five. I know we want secure, but – oh, Maxie, babe. I’m not leaving you alone, do you understand? MAXINE MYERS: Oh, Paula. PAULA COHEN: And Janine, you take good care of my girl. You take very good care of her, do you hear? JANINE DE LUCA: Copy, Doctor Cohen. I’m armed, and assistance from Abel will be here very soon. Runner Four, do you copy me? What’s the status on the pick up operation? Runner Four, report! JODY MARSH: It’s – Janine, hold on! KEFILWE LOBATSE: Colonel De Luca, I told you how to measure cervical dilation. I need you to do that now. Also, please check the baby is still engaged. JANINE DE LUCA: Will do. Excuse me, Doctor Myers. JODY MARSH: Janine! Abel’s under attack! There are gunmen firing on us, and grenades. I can’t sent anyone out. They won’t be able to get out. They’ll be killed, and we need everyone here! Kytan, I need reinforcements to the east fence, now! I’m so sorry, there’s nothing I can do! Unless… oh God, that van explosion drew in a big group of zoms. They’ll be on you in moments! I don’t care if they’re in their pajamas, arm them and send them to the east fence! SAM YAO: We secured Paula with medical restraints to this tree. What do I do? What now? Is the baby coming? JANINE DE LUCA: Lobatse, I make it eight centimeters. Mister Yao, pull yourself together! Hold your position. Runner Five, I need you to draw those zombies away from us. There is going to be a lot more blood here very soon. Zombies from miles around will be drawn to us. Run! residents scream JODY MARSH: Five, you’re doing great. I know that’s a lot of zoms you’ve got on your tail, but just keep moving. You have to keep them away from Maxine. I’m sorry, I’ve got to go. I’m going to contact New Canton, see if they can get anyone out to you, but are you going to be okay? JANINE DE LUCA: I can handle this, Runner Four. You just take care of my township! MAXINE MYERS: Paula, are you listening? PAULA COHEN: I’m still here, Maxie. coughs I - coughs MAXINE MYERS: Don’t say anything, just - gasps Oh! Just breath down the line for me. Breath, and I’ll know you’re still there. I never – ah! I never thought I’d find you again. I never thought I’d have you this long. You’ve always been alone, and now it’s time to – oh! shouts SAM YAO: We’re both here. And I never thought I’d know people like you. cries MAXINE MYERS: Keep it together, Sam! You’re not supposed to cry until after the birth. growls JANINE DE LUCA: Blast it. More zoms. Runner Four. Runner Four! Where is that assistance from New Canton? We have to be ready to get this baby to Whitebridge! JODY MARSH: I don’t bloody believe it! No, it can’t – Janine, I’m getting a message from them. They say they’re under attack. There’s been a – they’re saying a bomb! JANINE DE LUCA: So, no assistance coming from New Canton either. JODY MARSH: I don’t think so. JANINE DE LUCA: Then we’ll just have to deal with this as we so often have – on our own. Runner Five, I need you to divert to pick up this secondary group of zoms and draw them away as well. Hurry! JANINE DE LUCA: Runner Five, you’re doing very well. I can see you outlined against the horizon, and you’ve got at least two dozen zoms on your tail. I know – I realize that you are putting yourself at considerable risk. MAXINE MYERS: Thank you, Five. Thank you so much. SAM YAO: Maxine, are you – is the baby coming? KEFILWE LOBATSE: It won’t be long now. Try not to speak between contractions, Doctor. Janine, I will talk you through how to do CPR on an infant, if needed. JANINE DE LUCA: Copy. MAXINE MYERS: Will the baby be okay, Doctor Lobatse? KEFILWE LOBATSE: Can you just breath with me now, Doctor Myers? Fast pants. Colonel De Luca, if you could do it too? PAULA COHEN: Not quite time to push yet, darling. Just – coughs MAXINE MYERS: Paula? Paula? Sam, what’s going on? Is she - ? SAM YAO: She’s still alive. PAULA COHEN: Five, Five, can you please come here? Please. We need you. SAM YAO: But what about the zoms? JANINE DE LUCA: Lure them to the broken bridge and let them fall in, Five, and then go to Doctor Cohen. Run! SAM YAO: Runner Five, thank God! PAULA COHEN: You got rid of those zoms. SAM YAO: We’ve got a minute or two. PAULA COHEN: I can feel it, Sam. I can feel myself changing. And when I turn, you will kill me, just like you promised. coughs You and Five will keep your word. I refuse to become a danger to you and my own child. SAM YAO: But you’re still you! MAXINE MYERS: Paula! Oh God, honey! COHEN recites a prayer under her breath; continues in the background MAXINE MYERS: Oh, darling! I love you! shouts SAM YAO: What’s happening? Janine, what’s going on? KEFILWE LOBATSE: That sounds like the second stage of labor, to me. Major De Luca, please check Doctor Myers’ cervix again, but I think it’s time to push. JODY MARSH: Guys, there’s another massive wave of zombies coming towards you from the west. Five, you can’t stay there. We need you running interference. JANINE DE LUCA: Okay, everyone ready? Here we go - MYERS shouts sound fades out MOONCHILD: Well, this is exciting! Category:Mission Category:Season Four